El fin de la inocencia
by Nathalie Grayson
Summary: Todos tenemos un lado oscuro y peligroso, ese lado que mantenemos escondido donde se muestra lo mas poderosos y hasta malvados que podemos llegar ah hacer, ¿Que pasaría si a cierta chica inocente la incitaran a sacar su lado mas oscuro? ¿ Y que pasaría si el causante de esta revelación fuera un chico misterioso?


**Bueno este es mi primer Fic, tenia esta idea rondando en mi cabeza desde hace mucho, pero solo hasta ahora lo pude plasmar completamente, espero les guste mucho, si es así espero Reviews, besos y gracias por venir a mirar:).**

**Los jovenes titanes no me pertenecen son propiedad de DC comics.**

* * *

Miles de pensamientos flotaban en la cabeza del "chico maravilla" mientras observaba a la causa de sus desvelos, de sus dudas, y de sus sonrojos. Si no fuera por ese antifaz que cubría sus ojos, se vería aun a miles de kilómetros la ternura con la que la miraba.

Ella jugaba con Silkie en el sillón, la acurrucaba a la pequeña larva, le levantaba y la arrojaba hacia el techo, para luego volver a abrazarla entre sus brazos, provocando la risa del pequeño animalito y al mismo tiempo de ella. Su risa tan dulce como la miel inundaba la sala ese día soleado.

Su líder aun no podía despegar su mirada de ella, se le hacía tan hermosa, no solo físicamente si no también en el interior, su inocencia, su forma de ver la tierra, la manera en que quería conocer sus costumbres, todo era terriblemente tierno para él, su sensualidad que al parecer ella no notaba.

No, ella no era consciente de la reacción que provocaba en más de un terrestre, su cuerpo casi perfecto, su sonrisa y su fuerza se combinaban para hacer ante el la mujer perfecta. Sonrió, era la única que lo hacía sonreír de esa manera.

Hace un tiempo el solo podía soñar y mirarla, como lo hacía en ese momento, de lejos, pero ahora no, ahora ellos estaban juntos, eran NOVIOS realmente lo eran, y en ese instante el chico pasaba por uno de los momentos más felices de toda su vida, y todo gracias a ella, a la pequeña extraterrestre que lo vino a conquistar.

Se acercó donde ella estaba, se sentó a su lado, paso su abrazo por sus hombros y la atrajo a su lado, ella lo miro de manera cariñosa, se acercaron y se dieron un pequeño beso.

-Oh cielos!, es que acaso se tienen que abrazar todo el tiempo?- dijo chico bestia con un tono entre divertido y pícaro.

Starfire soltó una pequeña risita, mientras que se acercó mas a Robín para abrazarlo aún más profundo ahora tomándolo del cuello lo que provocó la risa de todos.

-Tú también tendrías a quien abrazar bestita, si tan solo pudieras confesarle tus sentimientos a cierta chica de capa morada- dijo cyborg mirando a chico bestia mientras este se sonrojaba y comenzaba a sudar.

-Y tu cyborg me pregunto si algún día le digas "lo siento" a abeja para que estén bien en vez de competir todo el tiempo, con ella- dijo raven contra atacando.

Todos rieron divertidos, desde que llegaron de la misión en Tokio, todo estaba muy relajado, la mayoría del tiempo se iba en pláticas y convivencias entre ellos. Fue en este tiempo cuando la relación entre Robín y Starfire se hizo más fuerte, y cuando empezaron a notar que chico bestia peleaba con Raven mucho más de lo normal, hasta el punto donde el chico le empezaba a robar sonrisas muy esporádicas a Raven, y todos empezaron a notar que había algo más entre este par. Aunque claro ninguno de los dos lo llegaba a aceptar.

La pantalla de la sala destello, informando la entrada de una llamada, Robín rápidamente se levantó del sillón lamentándose pues de verdad le encantaba acurrucarse en los brazos de su novia. Se acercó a los controles y acepto la llamada.

En la pantalla apareció un chico de aproximadamente 25 años, tenía el pelo negro como la noche y unos ojos color miel muy profundos, su piel era blanca y sus rasgos fuertes pero al mismo tiempo sumamente atractivos, vestía una especie de traje de entrenamiento, y cerca de su pecho en el lado derecho aparecía una gran insignia con una letra "E" rodeada de estrellas.

-¿Acaso estoy soñando? ¿No eres Alexander Flex?- dijo Cyborg dirigiéndose al chico atravesó de la pantalla.

-¿Alexander Flex? ¿El famoso entrenador de superhéroes?-dijo robín con un tono de voz que reflejaba suma emoción.

-Jejejejejejeje, valla son muchas preguntas- dijo sonriendo el chico de la pantalla- sí, soy Alexander Flex y el motivo de mi llamada es que estoy de paso en la ciudad, y realmente me gustaría visitarlos titanes, eh oído hablar mucho de ustedes y no tengo el honor de conocerlos en personas, me gustaría darme una vuelta por su hogar y si me lo permiten quizás tener algún entrenamiento juntos, intercambiar estrategias, ustedes me entienden.

-Sería un honor- contesto robín.

En ese momento se acercaron Starfire, Raven y Chico bestia que se habían mentenido alejados de la pantalla.

Cuando el chico de la pantalla tuvo contacto visual con Star se detuvo unos instantes en sus ojos, como si ella fuera la persona que buscara, ella se percató de eso y de inmediato volteo la vista hacia el piso, cuando volvió la mirada a la pantalla se percató que el chico la seguía observando.

Pero no era una mirada amigable, ni de enamoramiento como la que usualmente le daban Mas Y Menos o Speedy, era una mirada de análisis, de curiosidad, como si ella tuviera algo que el buscaba.

Después de unos minutos noto que atrajo la mirada de Robín por avece quedado mirando a star a lo que reacciono diciendo.

-Entonces nos veremos mañana, estoy realmente emocionado de conocerlos, a todos- dijo dando una última mirada a estar.

-Te esperaremos ansiosos, espero nos enseñes muchos trucos, como tu patada voladora triple- dijo chico bestia, provocando que Reaven girara los ojos de manera de frustración.

-Hasta mañana, entonces- dijo robín cortando la comunicación.

-¿Quién era ese chico?- pregunto Star de manera curiosa.

-Es un legendario entrenador de superhéroes, los entrena les enseña a luchar, los prepara y hace que sean los mejores, es una leyenda- contesto Cyborg.

-Sí, tenemos mucha suerte de que nos venga a visitar, quizás podamos aprender algo más para mejorar en las batallas-dijo robín mientras se acercaba a su novia.

La tarde pasó de manera lenta, no tuvieron alarmas ni emergencias, parecía que los villanos se habían ido de vacaciones. El sol mostraba ya sus últimos rayos, el chico maravilla se apresuró a subir a la azotea de la torre, ya que esa era SU hora.

Todos los días subía con Star a ver la puesta del sol y a ver salir las primeras estrellas, era como un ritual desde que eran amigos, y el disfrutaba mucho ese tiempo a su lado, ya que ese momento era de ellos dos, solo de ellos. Subió las escaleras muy lentamente, entro en la azotea y la vio de espaldas, su cabello largo y rojo era movido por el cálido viento de la tarde y el sol iluminaba su cara haciendo que se viera aún más hermosa, tenía las piernas abrazadas a su pecho y suspiraba mientras veía el atardecer.

Se acercó y paso su abrazo atraves de sus hombros, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la chica, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado sin dejar de abrazarla, hizo que se recargara en su pecho, luego se acercó a ella susurrándole lentamente en su oído –Eres hermosa- con un sentimiento que solo ellos compartían.

Ella sonrió de manera angelical y se acurruco aún más en su pecho, el solo le acariciaba el cabello y la escucha suspirar. Cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse tomo la barbilla de su amada y la acercó a sus labios dándole un beso profundo, y lento, saboreando sus labios y dejándose inundar por su aliento.

-¿Me amas?- pregunto star de manera cariñosa

-Star ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, te amo mucho star, eres tu y tu y solo tu, todo lo hago por ti, sabes que no soy el más cariñoso de todos y que me cuesta un poco demostrar lo que siento, pero te amo eso no lo dudes jamás- dijo de manera apasionante mientras besaba nuevamente a su chica con besos mucho más profundos, hasta que el sol se metió completamente dejándolos en completa oscuridad, solo iluminados por la nítida luz de la luna.

-Creo que tenemos que bajar Star, mañana vendrá este Alexander y al parecer quiere entrenar, por lo que será un día muy cansado, le enseñaremos lo que podemos hacer los titanes- dijo robín de manera motivante.

-Si robín, hablando de este chico, sabes se me hace un poco extraño-

-¿Extraño? ¿Por qué star?- pregunto curioso.

-Olvídalo, debo de estar alucinando, bueno veremos que nos puede enseñar mañana-dijo star dando por terminado el tema.

Ambos se levantaron y se tomaron de la mano para bajar con los demás titanes.

Muy lejos de ahí en una bodega completamente inundada de oscuridad hablaban tres personajes, planeaban algo no muy bueno, sus caras permanecían combinadas con la negrura de la noche, solo una voz femenina se escuchó cuando le dijo a los otros dos –Fase uno completada-.


End file.
